


He Who Saved Them All

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the war might have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Saved Them All

The people of the wizarding world cried as one when their saviour died. Smooth tears, shimmering down faces.

The Order fell to its knees, screaming the unfairness to the uncaring heavens.

Their leader lost his ever present twinkle, he watched his prodigy die with a sadness all of his own.

His murderer laughed, high, piercing, the laugh of the invincible.

What Tom Riddle didn't know was that the power that his equal possessed was not magical but was the power to touch, and with his death, raise all of the wizarding world.

The wizards of the world stood together, from one distant corner of Gaea to the other. They had felt the death of their saviour and as one; they raised their arms to the sky. They poured out their sorrow, their pain but most of all, their love. 

For the first time, all the people of the wizarding world stood together, pureblood, muggleborn, half-blood, werewolf, vampire. All stood as one, knowing all others as they pored their hearts to the sky.   

Tom Riddle had lost his connection with the soul of the world at the same time he lost his humanity. That is why he never saw the world beneath his feet glow, the ball of pure light gather above the body of the boy-who-lived. That is why he never heard the wizarding world speak with one voice, cry together their sentence of death. That is why until it penetrated his body, he never knew of the existence of the ball of pure human spirit, part of every good wizard, their will to live, their caring and their capacity to love.

The world stood as one as they watched he who would have enslaved them burn.

Thus, the Dark Lord died at the hands of the boy-who-lived, for he stood for one last time as the light of the world shone through him.

The boy-who-lived had become the man-who-died-to-save-them-all.


End file.
